


Unexpected

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's saviour is of an unexpected kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Drabbletag5: knight

 

Sansa had always hoped that a knight would come and rescue her. She imagined him to be just like the ones in her tales. Tall, handsome, brave …  
So when finally someone came for her to bring her back to Winterfell, Sansa was more than surprised when she saw that it was a woman.  
“Milady. I’ve sworn to protect you and bring you back to your mother.”  
Sansa had blinked at Brienne the Ugly, dumbfounded, but did not hesitate another second. When her mother trusted that big woman, she should too.

And even though she _did_ doubt in the beginning, Brienne didn’t take long to prove herself to the beautiful girl. She was friendly, well-behaved and very, very strong. When she fought against some raiders Sansa couldn’t help but think of the Hound. She was sure Brienne could even take him and smiled up to the warrior with glimmering eyes when she had saved them once more.  
“I’m so glad you came to rescue me, Brienne,” Sansa confesses one night as they come down at an inn, sharing a bed to save money. “I feel so save when I’m with you.”  
“Your trust honors me, Lady Sansa,” the blonde answers.  
The Stark-daughter smiles, blushing lightly. “Please, just call me Sansa,” she offers and shuffles closer, her forehead touching Brienne’s shoulder.  
“Can you always stay with me and be my knight?” the girl asks, barely a whisper.  
Brienne hesitates a moment before laying a long, muscular arm around Sansa’s small shoulders. “I will.”

 


End file.
